elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Archived:The Death of a Duchess
Testing... Testing... Everyone Here? Welcome, I'd like to introduce everyone who has clearly clicked this link and landed on this page. Based on the plot of the Casiieomark Family, a character project I am working on, I have set up a quest that allows you to take the world we call "Elementrium" in a new persepective. Let's take it away with the prolouge, roll film! The Mystery in the Fire Classroom Arrival of Brianna Casiieomark Now on the warm breezy day of March the 4th, a lighlty blonde haired girl was making her way across the courtyard and up to the regal school, the International Academy of Elemental Instruction, or for short The Elemental Academy. She was not one familair with Elementrium as Elementrium was not familiar with her. In fact, on few people knew she was of existence. And her name was Brianna April Casiieomark. '' ''You see, Brianna was the twin sister of Scarlett Kianne Casiieomark, daughter of the fair nobles Sierra and Octavian Casiieomark. However, her mother did not want anyone to know of her existence, for... special reasons so her life had been kept a secret. One of the many secrets this family hides. Her father was to not one to deny his wife's orders so he did not rebel against her. So as Scarlett grew up and took in the beautiful planet of Elementrium, Brianna was stuck inside. '' ''In a dark, creepy, manison. How nice. Now that we have some background information, let's follow this little lady shall we? Brianna was journeying down the corrider swinging her purse and humming a sweet tune as servants from her manor carried her luggage when she passed the Fire Classroom, except everyone was crowding around it... The Death of Scarlett Ding! Dong! The witch is dead! '' Well, at least she will be in a few moments. Whistling "Twisted Nerve" under my breath, I decided to go ahead and actually get on with my plan. It had been some time by now that I wanted to do this. Strangling her would definitely be fun, but her muffled screams could give me away. We needed a quiet death, and quiet was everything I'd want from that duchess. She and her friends had been oh so mean to me! Several times. I never retored with comebacks. I never spoke at all. We first had to throw down the first pawn. ''Tick tock, tick tock. I enter the fire classroom only to find Scarlett's back facing me. Stealthily I walk towards her, bolting the door closed behind me and with one arm around her neck and the other over her mouth, I speak, my voice a mere whisper only bound to disappear in a fraction of a second, "Dare to utter any sound from your mouth and I'll crack your neck." I threaten. I feel a scared nod under my embrace. I sneer. She really things she has a chance of getting out of this one. I turn her around, and with my latex gloves on, I grab her tongue with my left hand and with my right one, the disposable scalpel. With a swift slash, I cut her tongue off and find it amusing how it keeps wiggling in my hand. Before she can manage to scream, I bang her head against the wall and she's rendered unconscious. Now lets get to work. Ding! ---- The masterpiece in front of me is fricken majestic. Her mouth open to reveal her tongueless void and lips' opening elongated by my scalpel, her eyes red from the acid I poured on them. Her arms are crossed over her chest, palms up and open, each one cupping one of her ears. Just for effect, I slit open her throat and placed her tongue on the opening. And on her forehead, I wrote a small message, that is very readable: See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil. '' To give it a final touch, I gingerly placed on her head a bunny tiara. I spit on her face and it lands on her irritated, and wide open left eye. ''Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! '' ''Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead... See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil When the daughter of Sierra and Octavian approached the classroom, she could see through the slits of space between the crowd, yellow tape. Someone had been murdered. Brianna slithered through the crowed until she reached the front, and what brang her to gasp was the body before her. Brianna's sister lay in a folded position, her tongue by her neck and a very visible message written in blood across her forehead. "See no evil, Hear no evil, Speak no evil" What had her sister done so terrible she had been murdered in such a depsicable way? Brianna was determined to find out, and the first thing she'd do was find her old friend. She glanced into the classroom again and spotted several teachers had been examining the classroom for any clues of the murdering. But apparently this murderer must have done this countless times, as their was no trace, nothing. And it scared Brianna down into the depths of her soul. I shall hunt you down to the ends of this world, and unto the next one if I have to, as my mother once said, "No one dishonors the Casiieomarks." So That Was Entertaining Now that we have that done, character submission. Of course, we already have our main character so I shall post her here, but volunteers? As of now, there is a limit of seven characters, not including Brianna. Let's begin! Brianna Casiieomark 4.jpg|Brianna Casiieomark|link=Brianna Casiieomark SeleneNWB.jpeg|Selene Nightluck|link=Selene Nightluck FredB3.jpg|Fred Baker|link=Fred Baker Jack Erdmann 2.jpg|Jack Erdmann|link=Jack Erdmann Quinn-Birch 3.jpg|Quinn Birch|link=Quinn Birch Georgios Birch GIF (2).gif|Georgios Birch|link=Georgios Birch Anneline.jpg|Anneline Edan|link=Anneline Edan Victoria 3.jpg|Victoria Edan|link=Victoria Edan Part I: Hey You! Yeah You! It's Time to be Interrogated! Brianna was pacing in front of the mess hall doors when her best friend and savior appeared. "Hey Bri-" Suddenly, Brianna tackled Jack in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for helping me!" Jack stumbled back, a bit red. "No p-problem.. Um... Anyway, I have all the names of everyone in the crowd this morning. I suggest we interrogate Scarlett's friends and acquaintances first, what do you think?" he asked once she released him. "Sounds like a plan... Except... No one knows I exist really besides the Staff and well... you. So..." "I already had that covered ages ago. C'mon, go in. I'll back you up, okay?" She nodded in response and opened the door. Selene's Interrogation Anneline's Interrogation Victoria's Interrogation Quinn's Interrogation Georgios's Interrogation Fred's Interrogation OOC: Should I post in Part II? If so, like, what should I post? OOC: Yes, you do, and you do what it says. Look at other examples, you can ask who they are, what they're doing their, basically stuff like that. Stall for clues, and at the end he'll give you a note with a riddle on it that you can either give to Brianna or decipher yourself. It's like an interactive game. Part II: You're Singing The Words Wrong ATTENTION! Only advance to this part if you have finished your interrogation! After the interrogation, all students returned to their normal school day activities, however, you (your character) happen to take a wrong turn and wander into a dim hallway where a stranger leans against a wall at the other end. You choose to talk to him. Anneline's Encounter You pick up the note, it reads: So you know my secret But it's not a secret I am the unknown, and I am the dead And the dead always win, they always kill ---- You have several options. It is now night and curfew will draw in. You can either chose to skip dinner and break into the basement, or wait until tomorrow and go to your dorm. Victoria's Encounter You glance at the note, it reads: So you know my secret But it's not a secret I am the unknown, and I am the dead And the dead always win, they always kill ---- You have chosen to leave the classroom. Now you cannot go to the basement, curfew has drawed in and you must return to your dorm. Contine to Part III '' Fred's Encounter ''You have enough nesscary information to go infrom Brianna. At this point you may choose to either stay here and help the 'Murderer', run off to tell Briannna, or walk away and keep it to yourself. You have informed someone of your information. You must now return to your dorm to sleep. In the morning you will meet Brianna, Jack, and Hollander in the Mess hall. Continue to Part III Selene's Encounter You stare at the hallway he took for a second. Then you realize something, you had just messed up big time. You could tell he had some type of connection to Scarlett's death, but the chance to find out more had slipped away, you turned to leave. You have failed. You have collected no information for Brianna, now your character will be condemed to a future uncertain. ''Contine on to Part III '' Part III: The Day, The Night, and the Murderer For All Failed For all characters who failed to get information from the Murderer during Part II, you will meet up with Brianna, Jack, and Hollander ''in the Mess hall with any other failed characters. For All Who Chose Basement For characters who have choosed to break into the school basement during dinner, here you will roleplay the events if the break in. For Those Who Slept For all characters who have chosen to resort to their beds before the next day, you will meet in the Mess hall, you can chat with failed characters, but take not Basement characters are not available for conversation. Category:Quests